library_of_mantelafandomcom-20200213-history
Manteler Volume I: Dechrau
Manteler Volume I: Dechrau is the first novel in the science-fiction Manteler Universe series, written by an unnamed author. Synopsis When the President of the Mantelers, Celfyn Gwynlais, makes a fateful decision, a chaotic and destructive Universe awaits in the near future... Plot Prologue In the wake of mass disapproval for the Manteler species, President Celfyn Gwynlais considers disbanding Manteler occupation on Human-inhabited planets. After receiving advice from his personal protector, Eryr, he ultimately decides to enact the Manteler Expulsion Act. Part One Mantela Astronomer Sawyl Henbryd and his department at the Quadraplex, complete their research on the Asylum, the mysterious planet that materialised in the Regal Family of Jones space. He presents his findings to the President at Hafan, claiming that its ambiguity could mean a great threat to the Universe. The President decides to organise a gathering at the newly-built Castell, for representatives from across the local stellar neighbourhood to negotiate a plan to tackle the Asylum. Meanwhile, the Manteler High-Council acknowledges the outbreak of Kynigos disease in the Teichos system, and prepare a supply vessel with an entourage of medical doctors from the Quadraplex. The vessel, aptly named Achub, is put into construction. Specifically, Gweinidog Rhianudd Maethol agrees to represent the President by travelling to Politismos, the central civilisation in the affected system. A former employee of Pankosmios, the company that caused the financial collapse of the Greenpalm Union, is put on trial in Prifddinas for being in possession of a significant weapon with the capabilities of killing a Manteler. She is temporarily secured in the city until proceedings are finalised. After receiving intel from, Andras Rhyddwaed, one of his closest allies, Henbryd locates the employee from Pankosmios, Amelia, and questions the nature of her obtaining Godkiller in the first place. She explains that her employers retrieved the weapon prior to her possession on Othello. Henbryd quickly informs Rhyddwaed via cross-planetary communication. However, before he can continue to question Amelia, she is assassinated through the window by an unknown killer. E'blanche to be added Arena to be added Castell to be added New Avalon to be added Cuniculum Asteroid to be added Part Two to be added Epilogue to be added Characters Main Characters *'President Celfyn Gwynlais' - President of the Mantelers, and responsible for passing the Manteler Expulsion Act. *'Professor Kalet Steale' - Professor of Astronomy on E'blanche and a close ally of President Gwynlais. *Carlos di Gunga *Sawyl Henbryd *Tesni Serenus *Harissa Silva *Gregon Bowers *Varwen Llawenydd *Sergeant Avani Evans *Administrator Dominic Drindlock *Andras Rhyddwaed *Dafyg Trigalon *Senator Emilion Serrano *Captain Lena Roth *Sergeant Scarlett Beringer *Harpain Sheldrick *Louis di Gunga *Trystan Oakes *Lorkan *Hafus Alawdyn *King Taio Swindlehurst *Emrys Cellgoch *Rhianudd Maethol *Malachi Forbes *Governor Blaine Garwell *Professor Rex Williams *Connar McGraw Recurring Characters *Milyndoeth Rhwymedig *Eryr *Syd Lawrence *General Rafe Newman *Amelia *Pryder Calonferth *Sir Elis Newman *Loreena *Constant *PT-30 *Baroness Edwina Norwood *Cyril Machaud *Ter-Ter Ti *Ronan Townsend *Chancellor Jon Coleman *Empress Kun Chao *Lyndon Summers *Silas Boyd *Nikita Pudovkin *Svana Lindberg *Cerys McKnight *Inspector Karl Fischer *Zhan Kelleher *Reverend Alberto Grimaldi *Sophia Gallegos *General Skylar Thompson *Private Henry Maloney *Private Melanie Schmidt Minor Characters *Logan *Thomas Garwell * Category:Manteler Universe